Momentos Íntimos
by Venus Noir
Summary: YAOI — Véspera de Ano Novo no Santuário. Todo mundo parece ocupado com assuntos, erm... digamos, impróprios para menores de 18. É aí que Kiki resolve ter uma conversinha com seu mestre Mu. HUMOR!


**Disclaimer/Desabafo o.O:** Hey, people, todo mundo sabe que Saint Seiya não me pertence; e então, eu preciso repetir? Coitada de mim que sou uma pobre lascada residente no cú-do-mundo city, que não tem cash nem pra comprar o mangá de Death Note (alguém aí quer me dar um de natal? n.n juro que eu vou ficar bem _agradicida_ XD) Sowieso, se SS fosse meu, seria uma mangá/anime tipo Sensitiv Pornograph com algumas alterações, hoho. Whatever, enjoy this fic... (meuinglêséumacoisadeloucocofcofcof)

**Momentos Íntimos**

**-**

**-**

**-**

— Mu, estou entediado.

— E o que você espera que eu faça, Kiki?

— Ah, sei lá. Me conta uma história aí, pó.

— Você sempre reclama que minhas histórias são muito "paradonas", e agora me pede para contar uma delas? Ora, ora, Kiki. Porque não vai até a casa de escorpião ou de câncer? Ou mesmo até ao salão do Grande Mestre.

— Pfff, Mu, não vou até lá porque hoje é véspera de ano novo, você sabe como _eles_ comemoram essas datas. O Máscara deve ter ido até o Templo de Peixes e o Milo para o de Aquário, o Grande Mestre deve estar recebendo a, _hum_, visita de seu irmão, Kanon. O que me deixa sem alternativas, né? E por falar nisso o que você tá fazendo aqui? Não foi para a casa de Virgem nem para a de Touro...

— Kiki!

— Vocês brigaram?

— Vocês? Vocês quem?

— Você e o Shaka-sama. Deve ter brigado com o Deba-chan também, já que não foi até lá se vingar... _cof, cof_... do virginiano cabeça dura. Eu sempre soube que era mó foguete isso. Já pensou que não é justo com nenhum dos dois?

— Você está imaginando coisas, Kiki...

— Qualé, Mu, eu posso ser piralho, mas não sou cego nem surdo, uh? E quando a festinha era aqui, no Templo de Áries, nem pra me mandar comprar sorvete, né, sei carneiro pervertido! Ficava no mó vucu-vucu com o santinho lá, que de santo não tem nada, você que o diga, né, Mu? Isso quando não era com o Deba, coitado... Chega a ser cruel, Mu!

— Já chega, Kiki, já chega! Quer dizer que você andava me espionando nos meus momentos íntimos?

— Momentos íntimos? AHUIAHIUAHUIAHUIA... Tinha que ter um nome bem fresco, né, Mu? E, antes que me pergunte, eu não tenho interesse nenhum nesses seus... humpf!... _momentos íntimos_... E eu não espionava coisa nenhuma! Só escutava. Porque também, né... Nossa, Mu, não sabia que você era tão... _escandaloso_. Parece uma taquara rachada, mano. Até assusta! Teve vezes em que eu pensei que estavam te matando, te torturando, sei lá... Mas, como eu ia dizendo, eu acho muito injusto você ficar brincando desse jeito com os sentimentos dos outros! Já ouviu falar no "ou vai, ou racha"? Pois é, ou um ou outro.

— E o que o "ou vai, ou racha" tem a ver com isso?

— Sei lá, mas não mude de assunto! Faz tempo que eu queria ter essa conversa com você, ouviu, seu Mu de Áries? É bom você escolher logo duma vez.

— Escolher o quê, Kiki de Appendex?! Eu amo o Shaka!

— HAHAHAHA! Te peguei, carneiro retardado, 'cê tá pegando o Shaka-sama, é, é? Diz aí... Eu só queria confirmar, sabe, porque saber eu até já sabia. Mas acho que o Santuário inteiro já tá por dentro do babado. Vocês dão muito na telha, né? Não cola essa de todo dia os dois se encontrarem pra meditar nos Templos de Áries ou Virgem. Meditar é tudo o que vocês não fazem, né? Tinha até apostado com o Seiya e o Ikki...

— Você o quê, Kiki?!

— Calma aí, carneirinho! Tudo bem, Mu, eles são discretos...

— O Ikki tudo bem, mas o Seiya?! O Seiya é uma comadre, Kiki, daquelas que sentam na calçada à tardezinha pra falar da vida alheia! Oh-Brahma-me-proteja! _Oh, meu coração_!... Por sua culpa eu vou sofrer uma taquicardia, Kiki, oh, eu vou morrer!...

— Eu sei que ele é o maior fofoqueiro do Santuário, mas ele prometeu segredo...

— E você acreditou! Ainmeuzeus! Como você é burro, estúpido e ignorante, Kiki, vai levar um pedala!

— Ai, ai! Pára aí! Espera aí... Mu diz: Kiki vai levar um pedala... O QUÊ?! Há um terceiro... _corno_ envolvido na história! Por essa eu não esperava, heim, Mu... Vejamos: com quem Mu aprendeu a dar pedalas? Nhaa, ontem o Hyoga me deu um pedala porque eu falei que a June tava de passagem pelo Santuário. Ele ficou com ciúme do Shun, então não pode ser ele... Além disso, o Mu é muito velho pra ele, ia ser _pedoflia_...

— Pedofilia, seu pequeno brutamontes. E eu não sou velho coisa nenhuma!

— Ah, cala a boca, Mu, você está quebrando a minha linha de raciocínio... Então... Hoje de manhã eu levei um pedala do Aioria porque fiquei brexando a Marin enquanto ela tomava banho... AUHAUIHUIHIUHIUA... O Aioria até que é suspeito – _olha de esguelha para o Cavaleiro de Áries_ -, mas não ele tá co'a Marin, acho que ele não ia trair ela quanto mais com esse lemuriano calvo de meia-idade...

— Eu não sou calvo! Eu tenho cabelo pra chuchu!

— "Pra chuchu"... Ai, ai... Vou até fingir que não ouvi que você ousou proferir essa gíria obsoleta e antiquada...

— Nossa, que redundância!

— Não me interrompa, Mu! Ainmeuzeus, falei que nem o Shion-sensei – _olhinhos brilhando_ –, ele sempre dava na testa do Mu! HAHAHAHAH! Mas, enfim, está vendo o quão inútil você é, Cavaleiro de Áries, quem me ensinou essas palavras _afrescalhadas_ foi o Camus! E ele também me ensinou a falar _si-vu-plê_!

— Você quer dizer _s'il vous plaît_?

— Não, sua anta, é _si-vu-plê_ mesmo. Pfff, sabe nem falar francês...

— Você está muito atrevido, Kiki, olha os modos! E para o seu governo, eu sei sim falar francês! E inglês, alemão, italiano, russo, hindi, iídiche, latim...

— Quando eu chegar na sua idade, eu vou ter aprendido todas essas línguas e muitas outras! Você é um carneiro calvo de meia-idade, esqueceu?

— Ora, seu...

— Epa, epa! Cuidado com que você vai falar, carneiro pervertido. Eu ainda não sou maior de idade!

— Eu não ia falar nada de mais! E você, heim, é novo demais pra ser xingado, mas pra ficar escutando as pessoas em seus _momentos íntimos_, não!

— Eu não escuto porque eu quero, mas porque sou obrigado! Mas, bem, como eu ia dizendo, o _terceiro_ (nossa, esse é teu número de sorte, heim, Mu?) a me dar um pedala, foi o Ikki. E considerando que a amada dela, a Esmeralda, partiu dessa pra melhor faz tempo... Por Hera! O Mu tá pegando o Ikki! Mas não foi ele que encoxou o Shaka na batalha das doze casas? – _cara de quem não tá entendendo nada_. Aiiiiiiiii, Mu, isso dói!

— Que história é essa que o Ikki encoxou o Shaka na batalha das doze casas? – _olhar assassino_. Eu não fiquei sabendo disso!

— Tudo bem, Muzão, corno é sempre o último a saber. Mas encosta tua cabecinha no meu ombro e chora, parceiro! – _dando tapinhas nas costas de Mu_ - A vida é mesmo dura, quer uma pinga?

— Você vai é ficar de castigo, Kiki! Mas antes nós vamos agora mesmo até o Templo de Virgem saber direitinho dessa história! – _Mu está estressado!_ – E você vai dizer, na frente do Shaka, tudo o que você me disse sobre o episodio – _pigarreia_ – da "encoxada".

— Eu não! Te vira lá com teu _bofe_ e me deixa fora dessa, sensei! Eu é que não quero tomar um Tesouro do Céu no meio das fuças!

— Fuças! Humpf! É cachorro pra ter fuças?! Olha, menino, você foi muito mal-educado! Mas ainda há tempo pra te colocar nos eixos, moleque! Só não te levo de volta à Jamiel por que... por causa de...

— Por causa do Shaka, né, carneirinho? E se eu sou mal-educado a culpa é sua! u.u

— Ora, cale-se, seu projeto de cavaleiro! Eu vou lhe deserdar se você insinuar outra vez que eu tenho alguma coisa com o Shaka ou que eu sou um mestre ruim!

— Nem Camus deixa o aprendiz pra prevaricar (nota: palavra ensinada a Kiki pelo honorável cavaleiro de ouro de aquário:D Não me perguntem as circunstancias, oukey? XD) com outro cavaleiro às escondidas! E olha que o Milo vive implorando...

— Como você sabe disso, Kiki?

— Comadre Seiya, esqueceu?

— Hum, prossiga.

— Com o quê, velho? Quer saber mais sobre "o Milo vive implorando"? Tá virando comadre, heim, sensei! Que decadência!

— Você me irrita, Kiki! Se eu ousasse dizer a metade do que você diz comigo ao Shion-sensei, eu não teria sobrevivido pra contar!

— Que dramático!

— Ora, mas é verdade! A mais pura verdade! Lembro bem de quando o Dohko-sama vinha visitá-lo... – _acesso de tosse repentina_.

— Já sei, você sofria como eu sofro, né? Mu-sensei e Shaka-sama é uma versão remasterizada de Shion-sensei e Dohko-sama. Pensando bem, não. Pelo menos eles pareciam machos de verdade. Dohko-sama não tinha aquele cabelão loiro e aquela pintinha super _gay_ na testa. Nem parecia com a _barbie girl_, né?

— Não fale do Shaka perto de mim! ó.ò

— Tá, tá, porque pelo jeito se eu continuar alguém vai acabar se estressando, né? XD

— Se você não notou, Kiki, eu estou absurdamente estressado com essa conversa!

— Sei, sei. Mas só me faz um favor, na próxima festinha que vocês resolverem dar, que seja na Casa de Virgem, por favor!

— Ora, moleque!

— Acho que você se estressou mesmo, né?

— É, KIKI!

— Ow... Sebo nas canelas! i.i

**O w a r i**

**N.A.: **Até que dá pra rir (pouco, mas dá xP) :roll: sowieso, feliz natal pra todo mundo, muita paz, alegria, inspiração e todo o mais que vocês desejarem! n.n Se gostou ou odiou, comente:D Em breve, sai o cap.1 da Monte Olimpo, pras leitoras que estão aguardando, só peço um pouco de paciência, mas acho que ninguém vai se importar, até pq nas festas de fim de ano todo mundo fica off xD Enfim, feliz ano novo tbm! Küsse! E que a força esteja com você! (Você já sentiu o cosmo?) heuiheuieui ;D


End file.
